Comfort For The Sick
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Sasuke is sick, and Sakura is there for comfort!
1. Reassurance

"It's alright Sasuke, just try to take a deep, normal breath."

He gasped, trying to slow down his body as he leaned over the damn sink, the only thing he could reach in time to empty his stomach. His lover on his side, holding his hair back and kissing his cheek, her lips never leaving his skin.

"I'm here, Sasuke."

He whimpered, tears escaping his eyes and flying down his cheeks. He cried and clutched the sink harder.

"Sasuke..."

He couldn't open his eyes, they were so heavy. He felt her clean his mouth with a wet, cold washcloth, pulling back for a moment to cool his forehead. She put the washcloth on the sink and grabbed his face between her hands, gently placing her lips onto his. He sobbed, his entire form shaking, and he briefly wondered why she was still here with him, why she was _kissing_ him after he'd just _thrown up_.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He buried his face into her neck, his breath coming out in harsh pants, his closed eyes covered by the skin of her neck.

"Don't...d-don't leave me..."  
"Never. I'll never leave you."

She spoke in a soft whisper, he knew that it was exactly what he needed. How she always seemed to know his mind perfectly, he would never know.

"I-I! L-love you!"

He cried into her freely as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back with one hand comfortingly. He wound his arms around her waist and held her tightly to himself.

"I know, Sasuke. I love you too. More than anything..."  
"S-Sakura..."

She smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Do you want to try and lay down again, Sasuke?"  
"...Only i-if you're w-with m-me..."

He would have smiled in his right mind when she nodded, but all he could do was continue to let the tears fall. He could cry with her, he could feel with her. For once, he wasn't thinking about Fugaku, Mikoto, or even Itachi, Uchiha. The clan was unimportant. It was a family now. Just him.

"Of course."

She helped him walk with shaky steps to the bed, both falling onto the messed up sheets and tangled up in each other.

"I'm here Sasuke. I always will be."

He knew she was telling the truth.


	2. Medicine

"Fucking...I hate this."

Sasuke Uchiha was currently in bed, the light on for his constant trips to the bathroom whenever he was feeling well enough to walk. He hadn't thrown up in what he'd guessed was a half-hour, still not able to keep anything down. He was the victim of a very high fever, and though he had seemed to be getting better the day before, he was considerably worse now. He heard the door creak open and looked to the side to see his pink-haired lover enter the room.

"Sasuke? You feeling any better?"

He groaned and mumbled a soft 'no', attempting to sit up. He was halfway up when he felt too nauseous to continue his efforts and fell back onto the bed. He felt the bed on his side sink, knowing she'd sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and stared up at her with heavy eyelids. They just wanted to close so badly.

"Still puking?"

He had enough strength to nod meekly, and directed his gaze to the bottle of medicine on his end table beside the bed.

"And I can't...drink that."

He blushed and closed his eyes again, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't take some medicine just because of it's horrible taste. He was a man, and he felt his pride a little bruised by that fact, even if he wished he wouldn't care about trivial things like that.

"Well I know it tastes like death," Sasuke smiled. "-but it will help."  
"...I know that, it's just...ugh. I've had to spit it out every time I tried."

He felt Sakura's hand on his bare forehead and opened his eyes to look into hers. She was smiling softly at him and he felt his heart melt. He had always been weak for her smile.

"Well how about we try a new approach then?"

He was open to suggestions, before arching an eyebrow as she took the bottle and opened it, pouring the correct amount into the cap. He was about to ask her how, when she poured the liquid into her own mouth, immediately scowling and resisting the urge to spit it back out. His eyes widened when she closed her mouth and leaned down to press her lips to hers. He whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before opening his lips to her. He was grateful when she let the liquid fall into his mouth quickly, her lips covering his own as her tongue invaded his mouth, kissing him deeply with the liquid still in his mouth. He grunted at the awful taste and hesitated before swallowing about a third of the liquid in his mouth. He groaned and felt the need to cough, swallowing another third before feeling choked by the medicine. He felt tears escape his eyes and had to breathe through his nose.

Sakura had no doubt been aware of his difficulty, and helped him to sit up in a flash, removing her lips from his and helping him to lean over the edge of the bed. He coughed and spit the liquid onto the floor beside the bed, choking and gasping for air. He felt Sakura massage his back in calming circles, as he continued to cough, his chest heaving and his throat begging for mercy.

"Try to breathe through your nose again, 'Su-kun."

He wanted to smile at the affectionate nickname she used when comforting him, taking her advice and finding it easier to breathe after a few minutes. His coughing had stopped and he leaned back with her help, laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm surprised you were able to swallow that much of it."

He smiled a little, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from opening his lips when she wiped his mouth with a washcloth.

"Want a cold washcloth for your forehead?"

He shook his head and she pulled the washcloth away, his eyes opening to give her a curious glance.

"You've taken that shit before?"

He smirked when she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Shishou had to threaten me with a real good beating before I finally willed myself to swallow half of a dose. I couldn't take the rest."  
"Did it work well?"  
"For only half of a dose, yeah. Granted it didn't improve my condition terribly, but it did help."

He whined and closed his eyes when he heard the end of her sentence.

"Damnit."  
"Oh don't worry about it. Your immune system is legendary, you'll get over this soon."  
"If it's so damn great then why am I in this mess?"  
"Because even the people with the best immune systems have to get sick sometimes."  
"Only because they can't do their damn job."

He heard her laugh at his pouty complaint.

"You're adorable when you complain."  
"Meow."

He smiled and opened his eyes to see her double over in laughter, knowing that was extremely out of character for him. He always loved making her laugh. He would be humiliated if she told people some of the things he's done to make her laugh in the past. He knew she wouldn't though.

"The medicine should start working in about fifteen minutes."  
"...That fast?"  
"Yeah. Probably the only good thing about the stuff."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I just want to get better. I hate being sick."  
"I feel you."  
"Do you now?"  
"Not like that, you pervert!"

He laughed and smiled at her when she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's amazing to me how you can be sick and _still_ be a pervert. Kakashi-sensei really was a bad influence on you. I wouldn't be surprised if you started reading those freaking books of his soon."

Sasuke laughed harder and rolled on his side to press his chest against her side.

"You love my perverted side and you know it."  
"I never said I didn't."


End file.
